Viglent Prime
by wiseguy2415
Summary: His father was a playboy billionaire, and his grandmother paid his mother a large sum of money to get out of her son's life, but why do the bow and arrow seem to be the most intriguing weapon of them all?- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Vigilant-Prime Chapter one

Family Secrets

16 Years ago, she was paid a large sum of money to get out of her boyfriend's life, and now all she could do is worry about him.

Granted her son was the most important thing to her now, but five years ago when she heard about the ship wreck, she couldn't stop thinking about him, Oliver Queen the man responsible for giving her a beloved son, that is built much like his father, but has her soft, kind face.

Her son was much like his father as well: headstrong, and handsome, intellect that's not to be underestimated, and so many things that she can't put into words.

Unfortunately, she wasn't a Queen, rather, she has her name that was passed on to her by her father, Darby. And so her son was a Darby as well.

Name didn't mean anything to her though, Darby or not, Jack was much like his father, much so it was uncanny, if it weren't for the fact that his face and her's were one in the same, someone might have recognized the playboy billionaire in her son.

And that would have made it difficult to protect her son, from the Queen's enemies.

Her son however doesn't know who his father is, and while she was grateful that she was protecting both of them, it wasn't going to be so much longer.

June's heart breaks every she sees her son desperately try to get information on his father, but all she can do is shake her head and say, "it's not safe."

She heard her son crying one night in his sleep, screaming at the top of his lungs "Please daddy don't go!"

Only for him to tell her that the man's face was blurred and his voice was scratchy.

She wants the best for her son, but not telling him will only hurt him more than help him.

Her mind was set, on his seventeenth birthday, she will tell her son who his father really was.

* * *

 **So if you remember somewhere in season two of 'Arrow' Oliver Gets a girl pregnant and then Mora Queen pays the girl a million or so dollars get out of her son's life and to tell him that the baby died and I'm moving elsewhere, If you can substituted June for the said girl, I think you can get my method of madness.**

 **But anyway, Like always, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vigilant Prime Chapter Two

The Homecoming

 _Starling City, New Jersey_

Oliver lay motionless in the hospital bed as he remembered all of the stuff that has happened over the past five years, from meeting Slade, to killing the Army officer in China. All the crap he has been through just to get home.

And now he is home, in Starling City, where his family was, but now that he was home, he had several challenges that head had to face, for example, facing Detective Lance, Sara was gone, and no doubt the detective will be pissed at the loss of his little girl.

Sara, why did he even invite her? Yeah she was hot, but he was supposed to be dating Laurel. Boy was this screwed up or what?

But then his mind wandered to the girl that he had dated about 16 years ago, June Darby. Poor girl was heartbroken when she passed the news of the miss carriage.

He had told Slade about her when they were allies, and now that they were enemies, he was concerned about her safety and, maybe, the kid's safety.

If June was smart about raising him or her, she should have him trained to protect himself.

At this point, the child should be a triple black belt in any martial arts in their area.

But, that was him hoping, and that is _**IF**_ the child is alive, the kid might have passed just as June said, but he was still going to check it out, just to make sure…

* * *

Slade Wilson was an Australian Special Operations Solder who had one job on that island, destroy the underground operation. When Oliver came into the picture Slade wanted to kill him because of his lack of skill to fight back, but Shadow convinced him to train Oliver, and reluctantly, he did.

After several weeks of training Oliver could stand his own against Slade pretty well, granted he was still rough around the edges, but for the most part, Oliver went 1-3 with Slade, and in his book, that was good.

And then Shadow was killed, the operative was devastated, Shadow was the only earthly connection he had left.

Enraged, Slade vowed he would have revenge, and what better way than to go after Darby's possible child.

* * *

Jasper, Nevada. The small town in the middle of virtually nowhere. At least, that is the way Jack always saw it.

He was in the middle of an upper-class taekwondo session with his sensei, Master Gunnery Sargent Tackett McClenny, and if Sensei McClenny was honest with himself, Jack is well deserving of his rank as a third degree black belt.

June said she would fill much better if he took a self defense course, with a 'just in case' attitude, though what he really questioned was, "Where on earth is she getting this money?"

The only answer she ever gave him was 'savings'.

* * *

 **Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! long time no see, how is everyone doing? welcome back to Vigilant Prime. So, I lost some thunder writing this over the passed few weeks because I'm not getting any feed back from my readers, is there any thing I can do to get so viewer suggestions from anyone?**

 **But anyway, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter, If you liked it let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
